Revenge Spree
by StoryDreamer
Summary: Someone is looking for revenge but they do not seek it in your ordinary everyday way. [VegasMiami crossover]Includes the continuing OC Eliz Craig
1. She's Gone

A/N: So I made the decsion that I really wanted to get RS up and well I couldn't help myself. Besides after DD the stories really can take place anywhere. Just remember when Plot, SORTBS, Glued, and MNL come before this one. This is a crossover with Miami (It's also not related to WIEBHA).

CSI

Crime Scene Investigation

REVENGE SPREE

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night Greg," said Elizabeth Craig as she closed the door behind Greg. She had recently moved to Las Vegas due to her transfer to their crime lab from Seattle. She often went by Eliz with her co-workers, close friends and relatives. She was happy to be home it was early in the morning and she and her fellow workers had just wrapped up a large case. Grissom had decided he'd give her tonight off. She was still getting acclimated to working graveyard and Grissom her boss could probably see it. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face. She was tired and in direr need for some good sleep. Something she had been lacking lately. She slowly walked into her room to get ready to change when her senses kicked into high gear. She had heard something in her apartment possibly a door creak open and close again. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her as what happened to her twin sister almost a month ago.

"Greg is that you?" she asked into nothingness.

There was no response and she felt as if someone was sneaking up behind her. Just as she was about to spin around a swing a punch in the direction she could sense danger she was grabbed around the waist. She was startled at lost concentration and all ability to think straight. She swung her arm back and she could feel her elbow connect with her attackers face. She felt the grip on her lighten. She freed herself and turned to face her attacker. She wanted to get some sort of look at him so she could identify him later. He quickly recovered and charged at her reacting to fast she was back in his grips. He was holding her tightly by the wrists and wasn't letting go, but she would not give up the struggle, she had to fight back. She dug her nails into his arms, it was just a shame she had cut them the other day. He was tightening his grip on her wrists trying to pull her out of her room. Suddenly she felt her back connect with a wall as she was slammed against it. She took this chance, using the wall as support she swung her legs up and kicked the attacker in the groin. He immeaditly let go and as soon as she hit the floor she ran for her front door. The man was after her only moments later. He caught her arm and pulled her toward him she turned and took a swing at him with her free arm. He dodged it and took his own swing at her hitting her across her left temple. Eliz didn't not know what happened she just felt her surroundings disappear in to blackness and her body go limp in her attackers arms.

"Hey Grissom have you heard from Eliz at all?" Greg asked from Grissom's office door.

"No I haven't Greg. I gave her last night off. She should be back today," replied Grissom.

"I know that, but the thing is she's not here and she's not answering her cell or home phone. I'm worried Gris, she's hasn't been late sense she's started here and knowing her she wouldn't want to start."

"Shift hasn't started yet Greg."

"I know that, but it still worries me."

"I'll tell you what. If Eliz is still not here when I pass out assignments or when shift starts. I'll try her phones again.

"And if you don't get an answer?" asked Greg.

"We'll go from their. She may just have her phone off and is running errands," replied Grissom.

"Okay," Greg replied and left Grissom's office.

Greg didn't think Grissom was right, something was wrong and he knew it. Eliz would have called him this morning. Truth be told she and him were developing a strong relationship. Greg had tried for ages to get Sara to like him, but now that Eliz had arrived he figured it may be a good time to move on after all they shared a lot in common. She had shared quit a bit of family information with him two nights ago. He called her house phone and cell phone once again not getting an answer from either. He looked to his watch half-hour till shift started. He made the decision to go over to Eliz's place.

He arrived at her place in ten minutes and knocked on her door. A neighbor came out from next door. "People are trying to get to sleep right about now. Keep it down."

"Sorry have you seen Eliz lately?" asked Greg.

"No I haven't seen her for two days," the neighbor replied.

A worried feeling sunk into the pit of Greg's stomach that would mean something happened to her after they talked the morning before. Greg pulled out his cell once more and called Grissom. "Gris, it's Greg. I think Eliz is missing."

A/N : There's the first part. Please review. Thanks StoryDreamer


	2. Discovery

A/N: So here's the next installment. Once again I suggest you read Seattle In Vegas first if you haven't already. Not only is it the introduction to Eliz but there are things hinted in SIV that are revealed here. Also remember this takes place between season 5 and 6 of Vegas and 3 and 4 of Miami.

Disclaimer: I only own Eliz and the myterious man. If I did (Warning spoiler) last night episode of CSI: Miami where Ryan is F... I can't even say it would have never happened. I'm in total protest.

* * *

The team had arrived at Eliz's place Greg had waited outside until their arrival. "I haven't gone in yet. I was waiting for you," said Greg to Grissom.

"That's good Greg. Do know where she keeps the spare key?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah hold on," said Greg. He bent down reaching behind a planet pot and into a whole in the back pulling out the spare key.

"Thank you Greg," said Grissom.

They soon entered and there was no immediate signs of a struggle, but then Nick noticed a dent in the wall. "She fought back," said Nick. "Or at least tried to."

"No one's here," said Warrick attempting to be gentle and not use the word body incase Eliz had been killed.

"There's not enough blood for anyone to have been killed. Let alone at first glance there doesn't look like there's any blood at all," said Catherine.

"I just got of the phone with Brass. He says he's on his way, but if Eliz was kidnaped she could be long gone by now if she's been missing for two days," said Grissom.

* * *

Eliz's eyes fluttered as she tried to wake up and keep her eyes open. Over the course of who knows how many days she vaguly remembered waking up only to be brought back to darkness. She finally opened them all the way to see a man looming over. She took in a shaky breath."What do you want form me?" asked Eliz.

"I don't want anything from you. You're only part of my plan for revenge and I will get it. I will make his team suffer. Make them feel what it's like to have someone taken from you and you can't get them back."

"What are you talking about? I just moved to Vegas. How am I important for your revenge? I'm new."

"It's not the Vegas team I'm after Cupcake. I'm after someone elses team. I'm after Horatio Caine's team and you're my first hostage. I will get four more hostages and make him suffer by making his team suffer."

"I don't know who Horatio Caine is, so why would I know anyone on his team."

"Don't try and cover. I know your just trying to protect. Thing is I did my research before abducting you or else you wouldn't be here."

Eliz shook her head. "Please you must have me confused with someone else. I swear I don't know who Horatio Caine is."

"You are the Elizabeth Craig who's father was killed in a car crash when she was thirteen. Who's twin sister Erin was recently murdered. Who's mother died from severe depression. Who's middle name so happens to be her mothers maiden. Who's cousin works under Horatio Caine-"

"You must be mistaken. I-"

"You're cousin is a member of Horatio Caine's team you can't deny it anymore. You're cousin is why you're here. You're cousin is Ryan Wolfe."

Tears formed in Eliz's eyes and slowly slid down her face. She had tried to protect Ryan and the fact she knew him let alone that he was her cousin. "I see I hit a soft spot."

"No you didn't hit any spot."

"We'll see about that," said the man walking towards an object near by.

* * *

"Lt. Caine, a package arrived for you a few minutes ago. It says urgent on it," said the secretary sitting at the front desk.

"Thank you," said Horatio. He took the package and looked at it curiously.

He headed towards the his office taking of his sunglasses and setting them on the desk before he proceeded to open the package. Inside was video tape and a note. The note read: _Do not watch the tape yourself your team deserves to see it too. _

Horatio was even more curious why a package addressed to him would want the whole team to know what was on the tape especially sense he had no idea what was on it. Even so he called his members and told them to meet him in the A/V lab.

After they were all there he told Tyler to bring up the video. The screen was zoomed in on a man's face. _"Hello Lt. Caine. You may remember me, but you will soon enough. The thing is you arrested and convicted my brother of a crime he didn't commit and because of that there bail set and I couldn't get him out of prison. Now you and you and your are going to pay the consequences."_ The camera shifted away from the man face to a form lying on the ground as zoomed close enough for those who knew her to recognize her. Ryan's gut twisted but he didn't say anything. _"I'm sure one of your CSIs recognize this young lady."_

Horatio looked to at his CSIs and noticed that Ryan's eyes were closed with his hand on his forehead and his feet shifting back and forth. _"She won't be the last one I'll take a person each one of your CSIs deeply cares about. Each one will have their own ransom price. Which is saying something because I never got my brother for a price. Her's is 5,000,000. Oh and I'd inform the Las Vegas crime lab that they're missing a CSI. Ta ta."_

"Mr. Wolfe, how are you connected to the young woman in the video?" asked Horatio.

Ryan hesitated for a moment. "Her names Elizabeth Craig, but I call her Eliz."

"Yes, but how are you connected to her?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "She's my cousin. What am I going to do H. Our family has been through enough already. We don't need this too."

"We will figure this out and get her back Mr. Wolfe, but for now, I have to make a call," said Horatio and left the A/V lab.

* * *

A/N: Hehe and that's why I recommended SIV first. Thanks for reading and please review **StoryDreamer **


	3. The News Spreads

A/N: Sorry it took awhile and sorry it's not much of an update but at least it's an update right?

Disclaimer: I do not own csi or csi:miami and so on and so forth. I do own Elizabeth Wolfe Craig though and her deceased fraternal twin sister (_Erin Wolfe Craig)_

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara were all sitting in the break room while Greg was pacing back and forth. They were waiting for Grissom to return who had to take an urgent phone call.

"Greg come on give us something to work with. You were the last one to see her," said Sara.

"Well apparently I'm not if she's missing," replied Greg a little more harsh then he intended.

"What were you two doing?" asked Nick.

"Talking."

"About?" asked Sara.

"Family. If you hadn't noticed we can't really talk to anyone else about that."

"Don't jump to conclusions Greg. You're not the only one with family issues," Sara cut in.

"Yeah everyone does, but not everyone's issues are broadcasted to entire work environment, where everyone looks at you differently then they did before."

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't compare to th-"

"That's enough!" yelled Catherine. "We aren't getting anywhere with you two bickering. This is not going to help Eliz."

Grissom picked up the phone in his office. "Grissom."

_"Mr. Grissom this is Lt. Horatio Caine, I'm with the Miami-Dade crime lab, I-"_

"Is this a urgent matter because I need to get back to work."

_"I think you'll find this very urgent. A man here in Miami as claimed to have taken a CSI from your crime lab due to her relationship to one of my CSIs."_

"Eliz is in Miami, how? what relationship?"

_"It's hard to explain what exactly the circumstances she was taken under and would be easier for me to explain in person. It would be helpful to have some people other then her cousin here, if you'd like to come to Miami or send some of your CSIs to help work this case."_

"Alright, so this is a kidnaping. I'll send two of my CSIs on the next flight out," said Grissom.

Grissom took out Eliz's personnel file to see if he could find out who Lt. Caine was talking about. He thought he had seen a reference to an Uncle and Cousin in Miami when she was hired, but couldn't remember. Eliz rarely ever talked about her still existing family, probably because her family life was already exposed enough. He came to the name in emergency contacts: Ryan N. Wolfe (cousin). Grissom closed the file and hoped this wasn't another family issue for Eliz. He took the file and went straight to the break room. "We have a slight lead. We now offically know that Eliz was kidnapped. They're still working on finding her."

"Where are you talking about Gris?" asked Warrick.

"She's in Miami," replied Grissom.

"Grissom, does this have to do with Ryan?" asked Greg.

Grissom looked at Greg confuesed on how he knew about Ryan.

"Eliz and I talked the morining we think she went missing. We discussed and her cousin Ryan came up during our conversation. Does this kidnaping have anything to do with him. He hasn't been a CSI for long, so I don't know who would have a grudge against him."

"I don't know if this as to do with Ryan directly. That is why I'm sending two of you Miami to help out. Catherine you've been there before and know the people, so you can go," Grissom looked around at the remaining CSIs. "Greg I'd like you to go too. I've scheduled both for the next flight out, which leaves in three hours, so be quick getting ready."

With that Grissom turned and left. Sara looked angry that Greg was going because she thought his emotions for Eliz were going to get in the way. Catherine and Greg left just as quickly as Grissom.

* * *

Horatio looked at his team. Ryan looked as though he was trying to keep calm, running is hand through his shaggy hair and exhaling. Horatio had known that the young CSI although new to the team had requested for time off over a family matter about a month ago. Calleigh and Eric were standing near by. "Calleigh, Eric, I'm sending officers to keep your family members safe from whoever this guy is. It would be easier to have them all in home. Ryan, I'd to speak with you," Horatio said. 

He walked off to his office he heard Ryan follow quietly. Horatio gestured to Ryan to take a seat, but Ryan shook his head. "Ryan can you explain to me what meant by what you said when we were in the A/V lab?"

Ryan ran a hand across his face. "You mean about our family not needing this."

Horatio nodded his head and Ryan continued. "A month ago when I asked for time off was because my other cousin Erin, Eliz's fraternal twin had been and I had to go to the funeral, but the funeral just wasn't for Erin, it was for my Aunt Margaret, Eliz's mother as well. The thing is Erin was murdered and it was hard on Eliz. On all of us really."

"Should Elizabeth's father be informed?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, her father been dead sense she was thirteen."

"Do you know why your cousin would be taken over your Uncle Ron who lives here in Miami."

Ryan thought for a moment. "She and I have a very strong and unique cousin relationship. While are Uncle Ron has been understanding of us. Are bond is different then that. We both ended up as CSI she's been one longer then me though. We both graduated high school and she's two years younger then me," rambled Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe."

"The thing is we both got a lot of verbal abuse from our parents. I can only think this guy took her because I'm closer to her then any other family member."

Ryan put his face into his hands. "Mr. Wolfe why don't you go to the break room, until further notice, I'm afraid I can't let you work the case."

Ryan looked at Horatio, Horatio nodded and Ryan got up and quietly leaving the office. Horatio knew this was going to be a tough one.

A/N: so there it was. i'll try to get the next update up as soon as possible, but to be honest I have writers block so I don't know when that will be. Thanks StoryDreamer


End file.
